Stop Stressing and do Some Magic Tricks
by KittenNya
Summary: Nina is really stressed and needs a little comforting, take a guess to who comforts her. For llamagirl16's birthday! Rated T just to be safe.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LLAMA-CHAN! As you may be able to tell this fic is for llamagirl16's birthday... Well this one and another one I will be working on soon! Soo be sure to wish her a good one! :P**

**...**

"Okay Nina, don't worry just work on chapter 17 of you book and you'll be just fine... Don't need to get all stressed." Yes, you are picturing this correctly. I am talking to myself. But don't get me wrong it's for a good cause; certain people in my life are causing me to get all up in a huff. I mean seriously, do they expect me to do everything? I seem to be confused with superman nowadays. Excuse me, I mean super_woman._

It started off at the beginning of the week... At the church, every Tuesday and Thursday night for the next two months is being used for a religion class since the school they had it at is now being de-moulded, de-pested and re-painted. If you're wondering how this affects us vampires, the church is where we hold our support group every Tuesday and with our meeting place out of commission, Sanford just had to chose MY house as a two month replacement. I end up cleaning it and making sure it's all sparkle and shine. We all wouldn't like to give Gladys another thing to complain about would we? I don't even ask my mother to help me; she doesn't like having the meetings being held here in the first place, there's no reason to make her tidy up for one. And to go along with this I'm the 'hostess' so I get to cater to everyone's needs... Oh goody...

And I'm not sure whether to be thankful that Horace isn't here or not... Okay, even thought he may be pain and he makes me sometimes want throw him in a paper shredder, he –somewhat- didn't deserve 25 years under ground. Plus, maybe with him here he`d get George to stop moping. Yes, thick-skulled- oblivious George is moping. Well not really loud-complaining-sitting-in-corner-depressed moping but more like little-sighs-pouty-face-looking down moping. I think (I`m positive) it has something to do with Horace`s absents. The first couple months with his new company went smoothly... But it now seemed to get awkward. I guess he was so used to the wise talking vampire being around, his life now seems... Duller? No matter how much we try and cheer the little bugger up it won`t work. Sanford said he thinks it`ll blow off in about another couple of weeks, I honestly hope he`s right, upset George is putting a damper on my mood.

I've now had to pay extra attention to Bridget and everyone else for that matter. Two days ago her, Gladys, Sanford and Father Ramon all arrived at my house first for the support group. Gladys made her way down stairs while Sanford and Father Ramon were in a 'lovely' conversation with my mother. Bridget, being the nice person she is, thought she could make it downstairs herself without bothering anyone. Until she missed a step somewhere in the middle and her hip gave out. I never noticed people had arrived so I didn't bother looking up from sorting books in the corner. Only when Gladys gasped and I heard a '_thump'_ was when I shot up and squealed. Dave, George, Barry and Dermid fallowed soon after, it's not that pleasant of a story so I'll make it blunt... She broke her leg. And Sanford`s the only doctor we have so have no idea what to do. Well Sanford does... But he didn`t tell us yet.

And to sum it all up... I got this due date for chapter 20 in my book. Well, I made the date myself but I rather finish in time then change it. If I can't even finish something for myself how am I supposed to finish for other people?

I was just about to start typing the first sentence to my fifth paragraph when I heard a knock on the door. "Uhh... Hey Nina, can I come in?" One of my favourite voices called to me. I ran a hand threw my wavy/straight pitch black hair at the same time as I laughed at his cuteness.

"Yes Dave you can... But _may_ you?" I asked, my true author coming out. Oh how I loved correcting him.

"Nina may I come in?" He let out a barely audible chuckle. I acted like I was pondering for a second then I gave him the '_okay_' sign. Hey, I can still _try_ and have fun even thought my thoughts aren't the greatest. He walked in with a pair of worn out jeans and a white band t-shirt. His hair was scraggly as always. He kneeled down on the floor next to the table I held my computer on. He looked at me and I looked at him. After a second of gazing we both sighed. Dave was the first one to interrupt the silence.

"So... You've been stressed lately haven't you?" Dave asked very bluntly. I bit my lip and looked down. He then placed his fingers under my chin and pulled my face up so I was looking directly in his eyes. Before I give him an answer he started talking again. "I don't blame you. I've been worrying too. But I am sure everything will be fine with Bridget, George, Reuben and I'll throw Horace in there for good measure." I stopped completely baffle, a look of utter confusion on my face.

"Reuben?" His eyes lit up as if he just told me something that could cost me my life.

"Y-y-y-you didn't know?" He asked with pure surprise. "I thought..." He trailed off looking down in deep thought.

"Dave tell me what happened?" I said breathing a little heavier than normal. As you can guess I was as shocked, worried and hurt no one told me.

"Reuben... Nina, he got hit by a car." He said quickly to get it over with. I gasped and my hands flew over my mouth, breath shaking as I drew it in and out. I was stopping my eyes from welling up with tears until I figured out what actually happened. He took hold of my arms that were covered by my red long sleeved shirt. "He's going to be okay, Nina. I know what you may be thinking, Yes, he's in the hospital and yes, there may be a chance that people find out werewolves exist, but we'll get through this. Sanford and Father Ramon are already thinking of things to say if they have suspicions of something abnormal. But one thing's for sure... He's not dead. Reuben's strong, he's been through worse, we have this completely under control."

"H-h-h-how?" I managed to breathe out. I was in complete state of shock. I was just staring, thinking... How?

"Well from what I got, He was with these kids, Toby and Sergio*, they were walking in the park. They were about to cross the road when a car, came along and drove off the side. Reuben's reflexes pushed Toby out of the way and Sergio wasn't near the car to begin with. Reuben was able to jump somewhat out of the way but his legs got hit. The story went something like that." He stopped and looked up at me. He thought I was ready to break down crying so what came next probably scared him.

"How much more do people think I can take!" I half-screamed. He held my arms tighter. "I'm here doing the best I can and all I get is freakin' nothing. Well I sure get something but it ain't anything good!" At this point my stomach was making awkward noises and it started pinching but I ignored it, you can push it off when it's happened to you a lot. "I'm a vampire for goodness sakes do they really think I can take much more then throwing up, cramp, headaches, sore limbs... Hey I may have stopped there but the list, it goes on!" I wasn't really sure who was the '_they'_ I was talking about but I kept going.

I was about to go on with my out of nowhere speech but I was gladly interrupted by an unexpected pair of lips. I instantly clamed and sighed into the short but sweet kiss. When we broke apart he held my chin.

"Nina," He whispered in a way that sent chills down my spine. "I'll be here for you. If you're really stressed, just one bit. Come and see me. No matter how much you got on your shoulders, I'll take more than half and lighten the load. Trust me" My anger turned into a slight smile.

"Hey Dave, I think I need more calming. Do you mind showing me that trick again?" I questioned finally feeling more relaxed. Two skinny arms wrapped around my waist.

"Just say Abracadabra."

...

**I'm sorry if it's too OOC. I tried! **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LLAMA-CHAN!**

**P.S... Be sure to review! Or the vampires will suck your blood... MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH! **


End file.
